The Masked Valentine
by deja noir
Summary: Hermione never believed in Valentines Day even if she is a muggle. Although, this year, with a masquerade party going on at Valentine's Day and a letter from a mysterious someone, things might change. But, what if Draco is keeping her from attending? DmH
1. Chapter 1

**The Masked Valentine**

CHAPTER ONE: THE INVITATION

…

Hermione never believed in the true meaning of Valentine's Day. Since she stepped onto her adolescent years, which she spent at Hogwarts, no one ever made her Valentine's Day a special one, and because of that, she had stopped believing. She had stopped hoping that a prince charming will soon sweep her of her feet during Valentine's Day because that seemed impossible; wizards don't celebrate Valentine's Day as much as muggles do.

She stared out in the open as she sat beside Harry and Ron, when an owl flew right past them, dropping a parchment.

"What's that 'Mione?" Ron asked eyeing the envelope.

"I...I dunno."

"Well, open it!" Harry exclaimed, enthusiastically.

She opened up the flaps of the envelope and found out that the parchment was an invitation. She read it:

_In line with our Hogsmeade visit this Saturday, I cordially invite you to celebrate my birthday with me. It will be held at the Green Bailey from 9:00 a.m. until whatever time you like to leave. Please come in costume for it will be a masquerade party. I hope to see you there._

_Sienna Mutler_

_P.S. I would like to inform you that I have asked permission from Professor Dumbledore already so don't fret. _

"It's from Sienna Mutler," she began. "She's inviting me to her birthday party this Saturday."

"Sienna Mutler? But she's a Slytherin," Ron said in disbelief.

"I know, I'm not stupid Ron. But why did she invite me?"

"That owl probably gave you the letter by mistake," Harry alleged.

"That only happens when the owl is intercepted, Harry," Hermione explained. "And I, for a fact, didn't intercept it."

There was a pause. The three thought of reasons why she got invited.

"Wait a minute, why wasn't I invited?" Ron complained.

"How would I know? This invitation is still a mystery. I'm a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin."

"Exactly my point! Why didn't she invite me when she invited you?"

"Oh, stop it! It's not like I'm going there. Harry's probably right; the owl might have given it to the wrong person."

"You're not going?" Harry asked.

She shook her head 'no'.

…

Harry and Ron left Hermione so that they could practice for their next Quidditch match. On her way to the Gryffindor common room, she passed by Draco Malfoy who was eying her horridly. She ignored him and his derisions while continuing her walk. She kept on deducing why and how she got the letter. _I'm not even her friend. We aren't even close, _she thought.

That night, when they were all gathered in the Great Hall, she confabulated with her house mates and asked who got invitations to Sienna's party.

"Ginny, were you…"

"No, I wasn't, okay Hermione? Now please quit bragging."

"Bragging? I'm not bragging!" she fumed. "I was just asking cause it's quite unusual, you know. I wanted to know who got…"

"It seems that you're the only one," she finished and then turned her head to continue her talk with Neville.

_Why is she acting like that? I wasn't bragging! I just wanted to know. _

…

The next day, two days before Saturday, Hermione was stunned by the sudden appearance of a zealous Ginny.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday, its just that you were uhhh… how can I explain this… you were… uhh… well, I just got jealous cause it seems like you were the only Gryffindor invited to what seems to be the coolest party this February."

"But I'm not going Ginny, so it won't matter."

"You aren't?" she said incredulously. "But you have to!" she argued.

"Wh.. why?"

"Cause I was invited and I'm planning to go!" she shrieked. "Here, look, it's my invitation," she continued, handing Hermione the paper she's holding.

"But.. I already.." she faltered.

"Please please please please please….," She pleaded.

"I don't know… Let me think about it okay."

"Think about it.. Think about the lovely and romantic party it will probably be. And to think it's on Valentine's Day."

She gave her a surprised stare. She had no idea that the party was on Valentine's Day, February 14th, "You celebrate it?"

"No. But it's Dad-muggle-valentine's. You get the picture now don't you?"

She nodded.

"I just want to well, experience it. Valentine's, that is."

"Don't expect too much cause you might get disappointed."

She gave her an odd look.

"You won't understand. It's a bit too complicated," it was an excuse. She didn't want to share to her that she has never had a valentine before.

"Oh well, do think about it okay?" and then she left, skipping...

…

"So Granger, you got invited to the party," Malfoy said in a mocking manner. "I don't know what you fed to Sienna, but good job. Just remember, you're still a mudblood," he added, snickering.

"I am not intending to attend that party Malfoy! I'd rather die than have myself spend a day near you," she announced and then stormed away from him

"Neither do I!" he bellowed.

…

When she got back to her dormitory, she found a piece of paper on top of her desk. She took it and then read it,

_I know you have no plans on going to Sienna's party, but I hope you do go. I'd really like to get to know you better. Please go. _

She ceased. Several questions ran through her mind: Who sent her the letter? Why was there a letter? Was the writer from Slytherin? Was the writer from Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Why did the writer want to know her better? And what for? The only way to find out was to go to the party. Now, she had a dilemma.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yey! Here's the next chapter... Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers.. YOu inspire me to write more... so, here, ive al;reday written... :) sorry for the quite late update though. ive been really busy..**

******A SPECIAL MENTION TO:**

******dracosbaby2-thanks! you always make me smile. Thanks for being an avid reviewer... :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Guesses

…

As Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table, she couldn't help but glance around every so often. She was so curious who her mysterious letter writer was. She presumed that the person was a guy because there seemed to be a touch of admiration in the note/letter. As she gained sight of the Slytherin table, she couldn't help but notice the jeering Draco Malfoy. _What a bastard! All he seems to know is taunt people._ She was forced to turn her head away from him when Malfoy shot her a sudden glance. Then something struck her mind. The party was two days from now; however, she hasn't decided whether she'll attend or not. Malfoy was keeping her from attending because she knew he was invited while this anonymous someone was making her attendance a mandatory one. Hell, she wasn't even sure if the invitation was really meant for her. She still had doubts.

"Yes or no," she blurted out of no where.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes or no," she repeated.

"What for?" he asked.

"Just choose."

"What for?" he insisted.

"Harry! Yes or No?" she reiterated.

"Uhh… Yes?" he said uncertainly.

"You, Ron? Yes or No?"

"How should I know? You didn't even explain what the bloody hell your 'yes or no' was for."

"And that's exactly my point!"

He gave her a confused look.

"Fate," she explained.

He gave her an even more confused look.

"Never mind."

"Oh, fine fine, I pick.. Uhh...yes."

"That's unfair! You only chose that cause Harry did!"

"Like I had a choice!"

"You could have said no."

"But I don't want to."

"You just copied Harry!"

"I did not," he said firmly. "Maybe you should stop that. It's very foolish, if you ask me. You go along asking people 'yes or no' but insist that they answer no."

"I wasn't forcing you to say no, Ronald."

All Ron did was give Hermione a sarcastic look.

"What's that for anyways?" Harry asked, once again.

"Nothing," she said innocently then left so she could ask fellow Gryffindors.

Her plan was that whichever of the two (yes or no) gets most, then that would be the answer to her dilemma.

After encountering weird stares and giggles, she finally got to a conclusion. She was not going. The ratio was 29:23 in favor of no. But, there was a certain feeling within her wanting her to disregard that 'fate' thing. It was the very first time she received a letter from an anonymous someone willing to get to know her better. Furthermore, it was Valentines Day; maybe it was time for her to start believing.

…

That afternoon, on her way to Potions class with Ron and Harry, a first year Ravenclaw approached her. "Hermione…" he said shyly, "You're Hermione Granger, right?"

She nodded as Harry and Ron gave each other odd glances.

"Someone asked me to give this to you," he said timidly while handing a small parchment.

She opened it as the boy turned to the other direction. She noticed the familiar handwriting written on it. _So, he's from Ravenclaw.._

"Wait, who was it from?" she cried, hoping to get a name.

"I don't know. A Gryffindor gave it to me. She told me to give it to you."

"She?" she asked bemused.

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"Well, do you know who she is?"

"I don't know her name but I think she plays on the Quidditch team."

She nodded. "Thank you," she ended.

She opened it and read:

_I saw you at the Great Hall this morning. Initially, I didn't know what you were doing but a 'friend' soon told me you were asking yes or no to your friends. I don't know what you have in mind but I am hoping it does not have anything to do with the Masquerade Ball. I am really hoping that you come. Please. Your presence will really make me regain the euphoria I had lost before._

"What's that 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Uhh…nothing," she said, hiding the parchment behind her back.

"Ohhhhhh….'Mione has a secret," Ron teased.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," she retorted. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, can I see then?" he said obstinately.

"NO!" she cried.

"Please," he said, batting his eyelashes.

"No."

"Come on."

"No," she said through gritted teeth.

"Come on," he begged.

"No!"

"Come on! Please?"

"Quit it you guys!" Harry reprimanded.

Just when Hermione thought Harry was on her side, "Now Hermione, please……?" he said copying Ron's batting eyes. Ron followed, making Hermione shake her head sheepishly.

"Okay, fine, it's a letter," she began.

Ron immediately took the parchment from her and gestured towards Harry that they read it together.

"But I thought it was from a girl Hermione?" Harry asked, mystified, after reading it.

"Yeah, I thought that Ravenclaw said it was from a bloody girl," Ron added.

"I know, and that's why I'm confused."

"Bloody hell! You've got yourself a lesbian admirer!" Ron spat.

Just then, Malfoy intruded along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. "Ohhh… Lesbian admirer, eh?" he began. "I guess my assumptions of mudblood Granger being a homosexual was entirely right."

"Leave it, Malfoy!" Harry warned.

"Just ignore him, Harry. It's not worth it," she said, clutching his arm.

"Hermione's not bloody gay, Malfoy!" Ron said, pulling out his wand.

"Ohhh… feisty huh?" he said, tauntingly. "Remember the last time you pointed that at me! You got yourself barfing slugs, Weasel!" he added.

"That was cause my wand's broke, Malfoy! This time there'll be no more…."

"30 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape bellowed.

"What!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said in unison.

Malfoy smirked.

When they got out of the Potions classroom, Hermione gave Ron the cold shoulder.

"Hermione...Hermione!"

"What did I do?"

"Hermione...Hermione..."

"Quit it Ron! It's irritating!" she demanded.

"What did I do?"

"Well, because of you, everyone will be fussing about me being gay."

"What?"

"If you hadn't screamed out that I have a lesbian admirer, Malfoy wouldn't have heard it."

"I didn't mean it Hermione. I was just, well, baffled at that thought."

She ignored it and continued walking, leaving Harry and Ron.

Ron caught up, "Look, I'm sorry."

She ceased, looked at him in the eye and crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow as she examined him to see if he was indeed sincere. "Oh, fine, but next time, restrain yourself okay?"

He nodded, gripped her arm and dragged her towards Harry so they could walk together going to the dormitory.

"Harry! Wait a minute! The boy said she's from the Quidditch team right?"

Harry gave Hermione an oh-yeah-look.

"Who else besides Katie Bell's on the team?"

"She's the only one," he said. "Hold on, let me look at that again." he continued, getting the parchment from her.

After examining the letter carefully, Harry claimed, "It's not from Katie. This isn't her handwriting."

"Well, you know Harry, it is possible," Ron started. "She could have asked a friend or so to rewrite it so it won't be obvious."

"Hold on! What was the 'yes or no' you were doing a while ago, even your…" Ron paused, "lesbian admirer is curious." he whispered.

"Don't mind it."

"But are you going to Sienna's party?" Harry asked.

"Well, I…uhh…I ...um...I don't know," she stuttered. "Probably not. Malfoy's been deriding me about it. The only thing that's forcing me to go, well actually the only person that's forcing me to go is Ginny."

"And your anonymous someone?" Ron added.

"Well...uhh...for some reason...I really want to know who he or she is," she admitted.

…

Hermione was awoken by Parvati's loud cries, "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, Hermione!"

Hermione cringed, not wanting to wake up. "Parvati, it's too early," she said groggily.

"Wake up! I've got a letter for you!"

"What?" she immediately rose.

"Yes, I dunno… it's from a person called Prince."

"Prince?"

Parvati nodded, handing the parchment.

"Hold on, you read it?"

"I… well..." she said, cheeks turning crimson.

Hermione gave an irritated exhale then read:

_**Hermione,**_

**_Tomorrow's the night. I'm counting the minutes and I sincerely hope you are ecstatic too. Although, I assume that my zeal is incomparable to yours. I can't wait to spend even just a minute with you._ **

_**Love, **_

_**Your Prince**_

_So my writer's not bloody lesbian_, she thought.

She grinned and immediately ran to the common room, in search of Harry and Ron.

"Look you guys!" Hermione exclaimed, waving the piece of parchment in their faces.

"Another letter from your unusual admirer?" Ron teased.

"He's not unusual, Ronald" she defended. "Just read it."

Soon, Harry and Ron were reading the paper Hermione had given them.

"What do you think?" she started. "He's a boy, obviously cause he wrote 'prince'."

"Well, your admirer couldn't have written 'princess' because you're a bloody girl and that'll freak you out," Ron spat.

"You're the one who's freaking me out!" she retorted, sighing. "Give it," she continued, grabbing the paper from Ron.

As she stormed out of the common room and into the girl's dormitory, Harry muttered to Ron, "Maybe you should go easy on her Ron. You won't get her if you continue doing that."

"What?"

"I'm not blind Ron, I know you like her."

He was left silent, cheeks burning.

"If you continue that, you won't be able to compete with her 'prince'."

"Ha! Prince," he snorted.

"Laugh all you can, but Hermione seems to be buying it."

"Maybe I should call myself Prince Ronald," he said, moving around like a prince. "Do you think she'll buy it?"

"Maybe you should think of other ways to amuse her," he admitted, finding Ron's idea very ghastly.

Hermione got back to the dormitory and luckily, Parvati was still there.

"Parvati!" she called. "Who gave you the letter?" Hermione asked. _If it was Katie, then Ron might be right._

"Well, I saw a Hufflepuff guy give it to Dean and Dean asked me to give it to you," she explained.

"Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked, flashing her mind with pictures of Hufflepuff boys.

And girls. Somehow, the more she tried to find out about her writer, the more it got confusing. _Now he or she's a Hufflepuff? What next?_

…

That afternoon, Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects were excused from class because Dumbledore wanted to talk to them regarding the tribulation that happened between Gryffindor and Slytherin five days ago.

Hermione came with Ron, although they weren't exactly talking. Draco came with Pansy although, unlike Hermione and Ron, they were talking. A few other sixth year prefects came and they were also talking. Out of the four pairs of prefects, Hermione and Ron were the only ones ignoring each other.

"Awww…Our little love birds had a fight," Malfoy scoffed once again.

Hermione glared at him, "We're not lovers Malfoy!"

Malfoy sensed a frown appear in Ron's face, "Weasel seems to think so."

"Am not!" Ron snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, I want this quarrel to come to an end," a voice from behind said. Everyone turned and found Dumbledore.

"That is the exact reason why I have called you students," he started…..

…

"That was your entire fault Malfoy!" Hermione said, agitated.

"My fault! Shut up, mudblood, it wasn't my fault."

Professor Dumbledore had said in their meeting that the prefects had to exchange partners for two weeks. Pansy and Ron; Draco and Hermione and the like. According to him, it would help them understand each other. It could probably settle their difference once in for all so tribulations could be avoided. However, Hermione thought it was a useless and ineffective plan.

"It was! If you didn't tease me and Ron, Dumbledore wouldn't have done this."

"Like I'm blind! I saw the both of you a while ago! You fuckin' didn't want Weasel partnered with you in the first place, Granger."

"I'd rather have him as my partner than you!"

"Do you think I fancy having a mudblood as my partner? In case you don't know, a Malfoy never associates with filthy mudbloods."

All Hermione could do was give him a good and hard slap.

"What the fuck?" Draco cursed. "You filthy little mudblood bitch."

"You cock sucking mother fucker."

"Ohhhhh… Granger's not innocent after all," he smirked.

"Well, compared to your evil, corrupt, and lascivious mind, I am."

"Really now?"

"Don't think I don't know anything about you. Because, I do! I've heard a lot of things; horrid things about what you're doing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And to think you're a prefect! I don't know what came upon Dumbledore when he chose you to be one."

"Shut the fuck up bitch. You aren't on a podium. So don't fuckin' act like your saying a speech."

"Goodbye Malfoy, this conversation isn't going anywhere," she bided, coldly.

* * *

**A/n: _I'll end the chapter there. I wanted to include the part where Hermione meets his/her mysterious someone already but I though that if I did, this chapter will be too long. So, I decided to probably include it in the next chapter. I guess you're probably confused who the mysterious letter writer is. Whether the person is a boy or a girl, well, the only way to find out is to wait for the next chappies.. :) It's not a cliffy, now is it? Anyway, I'd really appreciate reviews. Thanks. :)_**

_**Much,**_

**_Tom's princess.._**

**_Btw, thanks so much to my beta_-AZNCHIC2009**


End file.
